Delta Base
Delta Base is the command post for S.P.D. Academy and the Rangers assigned to its Earth branch. It is used for the containment of alien suspects that would either destroy or conquer Earth for the Troobian Empire. Delta Command Crawler The base can transform into Delta Command Crawler, a roving vehicle that can traverse around the globe in minutes and it is the first phase of the Delta Base Defense System. It acts as the Shadow Ranger's personal zord. This vehicle is equipped with two powerful laser cannons. The Delta Command Crawler is also a carrier zord, giving it the ability to transport and deploy the Delta Runners wherever they are needed. Its dimensions are 82 meters long, 44 meters tall, and 35 meters wide, with a speed of 120 km/h. Delta Command Megazord Delta Command Megazord is the second and final phase of the Delta Base Defense System, and is one of the largest existing Megazords. It is more than twice the size of the Delta Squad Megazord. The Megazord can fire powerful lasers as well as super crime scene tape from its fingertips, along with powerful energy beams from its knees. Its finishing attack is a destructive energy wave fired from the laser panels on its chest. It is usually piloted by the Shadow Ranger but also has control panels for the five main Rangers and the Omega Ranger. Its dimensions are 88 meters and 35 meters width, with a speed of 80 km/h. The Delta Command Megazord can be used in Power Rangers: Super Legends. The Delta Command Megazord has been piloted by the enemy in several occasions: In the episode "Recognition", when Wootox was brought in for questioning, he escaped S.P.D. custody by using his ability to change bodies with Schuyler "Sky" Tate in order to transform the base into Delta Command Megazord. When Wootox attempted to fire its weapons at Newtech City, he was stopped by Sky in his alien body and got dragged out of the cockpit to battle him outside of the base. In the episode "Endings Part I", when Broodwing took advantage of Cruger's kidnapping by the rogue A-Squad Rangers, he and his forces invaded Delta Base and activated the Delta Command Megazord as part of his plan to destroy Newtech City, but its power system was disabled by Dr Manx after Boom whistled to call out for R.I.C. in order to free them from enemy imprisonment. Cockpit Dekabasecockpit.jpg Commandpit.jpg|Delta Command Megazord with the B-Squad in S.W.A.T. Mode and both Omega and Shadow Rangers Zords Carried *Delta Squad Megazord **Delta Runner 1 **Delta Runner 2 **Delta Runner 3 **Delta Runner 4 **Delta Runner 5 *Omegamax Cycle *S.W.A.T. Megazord **S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 **S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 Notes *This is the second base that can transform into its own Megazord, after the Astro Megaship. **However, it is so far still the only one whose counterpart (as the ranger's base of operations) to do so as Kyuranger has yet to be adapted. *This is the second base that is not destroyed at any point in the Power Rangers series, after the Animarium. Appearances * Power Rangers S.P.D. **Episode 1: Beginnings (1) **Episode 2: Beginnings (2) **Episode 3: Confronted **Episode 4: Walls **Episode 5: Dogged **Episode 6: A-Bridged **Episode 7: Sam (1) **Episode 8: Sam (2) **Episode 9: Idol **Episode 10: Stakeout **Episode 11: Shadow (1) **Episode 12: Shadow (2) **Episode 13: Abandoned **Episode 14: Wired (1) **Episode 15: Wired (2) **Episode 16: Boom **Episode 17: Recognition **Episode 18: Samurai **Episode 19: Dismissed **Episode 20: Perspective **Episode 21: Messenger (1) **Episode 22: Messenger (2) **Episode 23: Zapped **Episode 24: Reflection (1) **Episode 25: Reflection (2) **Episode 26: S.W.A.T. (1) **Episode 27: S.W.A.T. (2) **Episode 28: Robotpalooza **Episode 29: Katastrophe **Episode 30: Missing **Episode 31: History **Episode 32: Impact **Episode 33: Badge **Episode 34: Insomnia **Episode 35: Wormhole **Episode 36: Resurrection **Episode 37: Endings (1) **Episode 38/Finale: Endings (2) }} See Also Category:Carrierzords Category:S.P.D. Category:Power Rangers Base Category:Zords (S.P.D.) Category:Extra Ranger Zords Category:Megazord